The 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology is expected to expand to new spectrum, which may operate according to the principles of coexistence on White Spaces (that is, largely unused frequency bands). Currently, for example, the mechanisms for coexistence on television spectrum white spaces are being standardized in IEEE 802.19.1 (for example for the use of 802.11af).
LTE operation on white spaces spectrum requires procedures whose requirements are defined for white spaces operation; that is, procedures required for coexistence between radios on white spaces and procedures to use LTE carriers on white spaces. The problems are numerous, originating from poor coordination of these procedures, duplication of functionality due to the intended use of different spectrum, lack of definitions of security and authentication, high latency of procedures, possible unreliability of procedures due to the characteristics of the white spaces spectrum and heavy requirements for a user device to act frequently on multiple frequencies already at times when the actual data transfer and use of spectrum resources does not yet take place.